Daniel Beretta
Daniel Beretta, né le à Audincourt (Doubs), est un comédien français, également auteur-compositeur-interprète, qui prête sa voix à l'Immortel Darius. Très actif notamment dans le domaine du doublage, il est la voix française d'Arnold Schwarzenegger dans la plupart de ses films depuis 1987. Il est le père de Barbara Beretta, également comédienne. Il fut aussi la voix de la radio RFM de 2000 à 2008. Biographie Daniel Beretta apprend le solfège puis le piano dès l'âge de 3 ans. À 13 ans il monte son premier orchestre de bal. Il prend des cours de théâtre scolaire à Montbéliard. Henri Tisot le remarque lors d'un spectacle à Montbéliard, le fait «monter» à Paris et le présente à Mireille. Il suivra trois ans de cours assidus au Petit Conservatoire de la Chanson (64, 65, 66). Là, il rencontre Richard de Bordeaux, et le duo part en flèche (cabarets, disques, télévisions, concerts, 2 « Olympia », tournées, etc.). En 1966, il joue sa première pièce de théâtre Copain Clopants pendant plus d'un an. Catherine Allégret qui est en scène avec lui le présente à Marcel Camus qui l'engage pour le premier rôle de son film Un Été sauvage. C'est alors que théâtre, cinéma et chansons se succèdent, avec entre autres : Jesus Christ Superstar, Les Parapluies de Cherbourg et même une revue au Pont d'Orly. Il prête sa voix à Arnold Schwarzenegger dans tous ses films depuis 1987, y compris pour ses apparitions en guest star. Daniel Beretta prête sa voix aux bandes-annonces des programmes de la chaîne française Sci-Fi. Il est également la voix de Sam Fisher, personnage principal du jeu Splinter Cell, la voix de Batou, l'un des personnages centraux de l'univers de Ghost in the Shell (deux films, deux séries, une OAV) et au commentaire de documentaires animaliers. Il était, entre 2000 et 2008, la voix de la radio RFM. Son interprétation récurrente d'Arnold Schwarzenegger lui a naturellement apporté le rôle de sa parodie : Duke Nukem. Théâtre (Rôles principaux) *''Jesus Christ Superstar'' (T.N.P., Olympia & tournées) *''Copain clopants'' (Paris, tournées) *''Loin de la mer, loin de l'été'' (Bruxelles, Paris, tournées) *''Axel de Villiers de L'Isle Adam'' (Compagnie d'Ambly) *''Les Parapluies de Cherbourg'' th. Montparnasse (Paris) *''Fugue en mineur'' (T.G.P. et tournées) *''Marilyn et Staline vont en avion'' (Bruxelles) *''Jules Vernes'' (Mondial Circus) Chanson 3 Olympia, Bobino, Tournées Une vingtaine de disques dont des duos avec Richard de Bordeaux, Isabelle Aubret, Frida Boccara, Jean Noël Dupré, Lynn Esterly (Nashville), Noëlle Cordier, Mireille… One man show « CAVALIER SEUL » au théâtre de la Roquette et en tournée (France, Israël, Chypre, Portugal, Hollande). Musiques de chansons, films, théâtre, documentaires… Palme d'or du festival d'Antibes 87/88, meilleure musique de film. Filmographie (acteur) * ? : Le Mythe de Dom Juan (C.N.D.P.) * ? : Rideau de Guy Jorré * 1967 : Barbara de Pierre Philippe, avec Anne Jolivet * 1968 : Un Été sauvage de Marcel Camus : Serge * 1972 : Le Fado de la liberté de Janine Guyon (téléfilm) : Bléricourt * 1970 : Dans la poussière du soleil de Richard Balducci : Hawk * 1973 : La Poursuite implacable de Sergio Sollima : Al Niko * 1976 : La Maison d'Albert de Bruno Gantillon (téléfilm) : Christophe * 1976 : Château Espérance de Pierre Gautherin * 1979 : Le Ballet inachevé de Jean-Pierre Richard : Antoine, un jeune et pauvre compositeur * 1981 : Les folies d'Élodie d'André Génovès : Paul, le voisin * 1981 : Les Amours des années grises (série télévisuelle)° * 1982 : Pleine Lune * 1983 : Aphrodite de Robert Fuest : Mark * 1984 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes (épisode La quadrature des cercles) série télévisée de Jean-Pierre Richard * 1987 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes : La Peau du rôle de Guy Jorré * 1988 : Les Prédateurs de la nuit de Jess Franco° * 1988 : Ne réveillez pas un flic qui dort de José Pinheiro : l'officier de gendarmerie° * 1988 : Des Sourires et des Hommes (série télévisuelle) de Jean-Pierre Richard * 1990 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes de Guy Jorré, épisode : Le Miroir aux alouettes Doublage Cinéma Films * Arnold Schwarzenegger dans : ** Double Détente (1988) : Ivan Danko ** Total Recall (1990) : Douglas Quaid/Hauser ** Un flic à la maternelle (1991) : Détective John Kimble ** Terminator 2 : Le Jugement dernier (1991) : Le Terminator T-800 Modèle 101 ** Last Action Hero (1993) : Jack Slater/Arnold Schwarzenegger ** True Lies (1994) : Harry Tasker ** Junior (1994) : Alex Hesse ** L'Effaceur (1996) : U.S. Marshal John Kruger ** La Course au jouet (1996) : Howard 'Howie' Langston ** T2 3-D: Battle Across Time (1996) : Le Terminator ** Batman & Robin (1997) : Victor Fries, alias . Freeze ** La Fin des temps (1999) : Jericho Cane ** À l'aube du 6e jour (2000) : Adam Gibson ** Dommage collatéral (2002) : Gordy Brewer ** Bienvenue dans la jungle (2002) : le patron de bar ** Terminator 3 : le soulèvement des machines (2003) : Le Terminator ** Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours (2004) : Prince Hapi ** Expendables : Unité spéciale (2010) : Trench Mauser ** Expendables 2 : Unité spéciale (2012) : Trench Mauser ** Le Dernier Rempart (2013) : le shérif Owens ** Évasion (2013) : Emil Rottmayer ** Sabotage (2014) : John ** Expendables 3 (2014) : Trench Mauser ** Maggie (2015) : Wade Vogel ** Terminator: Genisys (2015) : Terminator T-800 * Rutger Hauer dans : ** Que la chasse commence (1994) : Burns ** Péril en mer (1997) : Britanov ** www.crime.com (1999) : David Marx ** Jeux d'influences (2000) : Keith Miller ** Impact imminent (2002) : Président Nelson * Liam Neeson dans : ** The Big Man (1990) : Peyton Westlake / Darkman ** K-19 : Le piège des profondeurs (2002) : le commandant en second ** Battleship (2012) : Amiral Shane * Ernie Hudson dans : ** Hood of Horror (2006) : Roscoe ** Meteor (2009) : Général Brasser ** Mi$e à prix 2 (2010) : Anthony Vejar * George Segal dans : ** Allô maman, ici bébé ! (1989) : Albert ** Disjoncté (1996) : Père de Steven * Alan Rickman dans : ** Robin des Bois : Prince des voleurs (1991 doublage, 2003.) : Shérif George de Nottingham ** Gloups ! je suis un poisson (2000) : Joe * 1972 doublage, 2008. : Le Parrain : le serveur assistant au double homicide de Michael Corleone (Alexis Bastide) * 1981 : La Folle Histoire du monde : Jésus Christ (John Hurt) * 1985 : Le Justicier de Miami : Mokey (Dar Robinson) * 1986 : Massacre à la tronçonneuse 2 : Lieutenant 'Lefty' Enright (Dennis Hopper) * 1987 : Good Morning, Vietnam : Dan Levitan (Richard Portnow) * 1988 : Action Jackson de Craig R. Baxley : Detective Kotterwell (Jack Thibeau) * 1989 : Warlock de Steve Miner : Giles Redferne (Richard Gant) * 1990 : À la poursuite d'Octobre rouge : Oliver Wendell 'Skip' Tyler (Jeffrey Jones) * 1990 : Re-Animator 2 : Dan Cain (Bruce Abbott) * 1990 : Comme un oiseau sur la branche : Flic au café (Christopher Judge) * 1990 : 48 heures de plus : Willie Hickok (David Anthony Marshall) * 1991 : Hudson Hawk, gentleman et cambrioleur : Cesar Mario (Frank Stallone) * 1992 : Universal Soldier : colonel Perry (Ed O'Ross) * 1992 : Reservoir Dogs '' : . Blonde (Michael Madsen) * 1993 : ''True Romance : Drexl Spivey (Gary Oldman) * 1993 : Au nom du père : Joe McAndrew (Don Baker) * 1993 : Flashfire : Ben Durand (Louis Gosset Jr.) * 1994 : Le Flic de Beverly Hills 3 : Orrin Sanderson (John Saxon) * 1994 : Le Livre de la Jungle : Colonel Geofferey Brydon (Sam Neill) * 1994 : The Shadow : Shiwan Khan (John Lone) * 1995 : Le Jour de la bête : Professeur Cavan (Armando De Razza) * 1996 : À l'épreuve des balles : Franck Colton (James Caan) * 1996 : L'Incroyable Voyage 2 : À San Francisco : la voix de Riley * 1997 : La Piste du tueur : Frank LaCrosse (Dennis Quaid) * 1997 : Excess Baggage de Marco Brambilla : Alexander Hope (Jack Thompson) * 1998 : Blues Brothers 2000 : Reverant Morris (Sam Moore) * 1999 : Mafia Blues : Primo Sidone (Chazz Palminteri) * 1999 : Le Temps retrouvé : Baron de Charlus (John Malkovich) * 1999 : Mister Cool : Juancarlo (Richard Norton) * 1999 : Le Dernier des Dragons : Warchild (Dolph Lundgren) * 2000 : Il était une fois Jésus : Jésus (Ralph Fiennes) * 2000 : Le Grinch : Chœurs * 2001 : Les Hommes de main : Joey Hook (Franck Pellegrino) * 2002 : Resident Evil : Le Narrateur (Jason Isaacs). * 2005 : Charlie et la Chocolaterie : Oompa Loompa (Deep Roy) (chant) * 2006 : Bruce Lee : La Légende de Bruce Lee (documentaire) : voix off * 2008 : Chronique des morts-vivants : Professeur Andrew Maxwell (Scott Wentworth) * 2009 : 2012 : la voix du Gouverneur de Californie (Lyndall Grant, sosie d'Arnold Schwarzenegger) * 2011 : Une Epine d'amour : Capitaine de Police (Voix off) * 2012 : Les Boules de Noël d'Hérotoman : Voix-off (court-métrage) * 2012 : Jusqu'à ce que la fin du monde nous sépare : Annonceur radio (Brad Morris) * 2014 : Albert à l'ouest : Marcus Thornton (Amick Byram) Films d'animation * 1991 : La Belle et la Bête : Lumière * 1993 : L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack : le maire * 1996 : Space Jam : . Swackhammer * 1997 : Ghost in the Shell : Batou * 1997 : Le Cygne et la Princesse 2 : Rapido (chant) * 1998 : Excalibur, l'épée magique : le roi Arthur (chant) * 1999 : Toy Story 2 : Siffly (Chant) * 2000 : Tom Sawyer : Le révérend * 2000 : Joseph : Le Roi des rêves : Chœurs * 2000 : Gloups ! je suis un poisson : Joe * 2004 : Innocence : Ghost in the Shell 2 : Batou * 2005 : Zig Zag, l'étalon zébré : Poulet le pélican (voix) * 2005 : Les Noces funèbres : Chœurs * 2006 : La Véritable Histoire du Petit Chaperon rouge : l'homme fort * 2007 : Barbie, princesse de l'Île merveilleuse : Azul (chant) * 2007 : Shrek Le Troisième '' : ? * 2007 : ''Shrooms '' : La vache qui parle * 2007 : ''Les Simpson : Le Film '' : Président Schwarzenegger * 2011 : ''Happy Feet 2 : Chœurs Crédité au carton de doublage. * 2013 : La Reine des neiges : Chœurs * 2014 : Clochette et la Fée Pirate : Yang Télévision Téléfilms * 1997 : La Seconde Guerre de Sécession : le gouverneur Jim Farley (Beau Bridges) * 1998 : Mel : Grandpa (Ernest Borgnine) * 2005 : L'Aventure du Poséidon : Bishop Schmidt (Rutger Hauer) * 2007 : Ouragan nucléaire : Rusty (Jack Scalia) * 2007 : Vol 732 : Terreur en plein ciel : Agent Dawson (Ernie Hudson) Séries télévisées * Ernie Hudson dans : ** Oz (1997-2003) : Leo Glynn ** Les Anges du bonheur (2001) : Norm McCloud (Saison 8, épisode 2) ** Desperate Housewives (2006-2007) : Inspecteur Ridley ** Stargate SG-1 (2006) : Pernaux (Saison 9, épisode 15) ** Bones (2007-2008) : David Barron ** La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire (2008-2013) : Ken Fields ** Scandal (2013) : Randolph Boles (Saison 3, épisode 3) * Voix de l'accroche d'ouverture : ** New York, unité spéciale ** New York, police judiciaire ** New York, section criminelle ** Londres, police judiciaire ** Los Angeles, police judiciaire * Mandy Patinkin dans : ** La Vie à tout prix (1994-2000) : Dr Jeffrey Geiger ** Boston Public (2001) : Isaac Rice (Saison 1, épisode 22) ** Dead Like Me (2003-2004) : Rube John Sofer *2011 : Les Feux de l'amour : Brock Reynolds (Beau Kayser) *1990 : Les Contes de la Crypte : Guest Star (Arnold Schwarzenegger) (Saison 2, épisode 2 « L'échange ») *1993 : Les Contes de la Crypte : Professeur Finley (Jeffrey Jones) (Saison 5, épisode 9 « La momie qui ne voulait pas mourir ») *1993 : Highlander : Darius (Werner Stocker) *1994 : Viper : Lane Cassidy (Richard Burgi) *1996 : Murder One : Richard Cross (Stanley Tucci) *1996 : Hercule : Cassius (Julian Arahanga) (Saison 2, épisode 23) *1997 : Brentwood : John Graham (Paul Satterfield) *2002 : Dharma et Greg : Myron Lawrence « Larry » Finkelstein (Alan Rachins) *2000 : Rude Awakening : Nobby Clegg (Roger Daltrey) *2002 : La Vie avant tout : Harry Burr (Don Michael Paul) *2003 : Touche pas à mes filles : Nick Sharpe (Patrick Warburton) *2006 : Les Condamnées : Neil Grayling (James Gaddas) *2005 : À la Maison-Blanche : Eric Baker (Ed O'Neill) *2009 : Head Case : Myron Finklestein (Steve Landesberg) *2011 : Bored to Death : Ira Ames (Richard Masur) *2013 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : Chippy Blackburn (Seán Cullen ) (Saison 7, épisode 2) Séries d'animation * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex : Batou * One Piece : commandant smoker * Hokuto no Ken : Amiba ( voix), Raoul (épisode 74-75), Toki, Amiba * Le Livre de la jungle : Shere Khan * Liberty's Kids: Est. 1776 : Baron Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben * Hercule: serie animée : Crésus * Chris Colorado : William Erwin Krantz OAV * Karas : Détective Minoru Sagisaka Jeux vidéo * Doublage français de Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes, Duke Nukem: Time to Kill et Duke Nukem Forever dans le rôle de Duke Nukem * Doublage français du comédien Chris Jones dans l'épisode The pandora directive de la série de jeux PC Tex Murphy * Voix française dans la série des jeux vidéo : Splinter Cell, il incarne l'agent de l'ombre : Sam Fisher travaillant pour Echelon 3 puis Echelon 4 dans Splinter Cell Blacklist. * Doublage français dans le jeu vidéo sur pc S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl : il prête sa voix au Barman qui se trouve dans le camp du Devoir * Dans les jeux Kingdom Hearts : il reprend les rôles qu'il avait interprétés dans les versions françaises de L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack et de La Belle et la Bête : le Maire d'Halloween dans les deux jeux sortis sur PlayStation 2 ainsi que Lumière dans Kingdom Hearts 2 * Doublage français de XIII * Doublage français dans le jeu vidéo Kane & Lynch, il interprète le personnage de Carlos, un mercenaire * Doublage français dans le jeu vidéo Tomb Raider : l'Ange des ténèbres, il interprète le personnage de Gunderson * Doublage français dans le jeu vidéo Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures, il interprète le personnage Conan le Barbare * Il a prêté sa voix à Daniel Garner, héros de Painkiller * Narrateur dans le jeu PC Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu vidéo) * Wilcox dans The Saboteur * Voix additionnelles dans Watch Dogs * The Elder Scrolls Online : Voix française du roi scalde Jorunn Références Voir aussi Médias externes * Interviews vidéo : ** Interview de la voix française d'Arnold Schwarzenegger ** [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=ajWpAkixTjk/ Entretien avec les voix françaises du making of d’''Expendables : Unité spéciale'']